A Faberry and Brittana Story
by spencer1spoby1glee1pll
Summary: When four girls find out that they feel different about girls than they are meant to, they need friendship and love. Follow Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany as they experience heartbreaks, bullying, friendship and most importantly love!


_Hi everyone,_

 _Here's my new fic. I really hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

Why does my best friend have to be so mysterious? Why does Santana want to meet me at the coffee show right when it opens? She has to be telling me something that's private and she doesn't want many people to hear about it.

As I approach the coffee shop I see Santana waiting impatiently outside for me.

"You're late!" Santana said.

"You said to meet you here at 6:30 and it's 6:31!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly, I said sharp! Anyway lets go inside this is important!" Santana said as she pulled my arm to sit with her at the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, now I was starting to get suspicious. Why can't she just spit it out?

"You're gay! I know," Santana said leaving me speechless. How did I get here? It was the first day of year 12...

 **Flashback**

 _"What should I wear?" I asked myself. I put on a pink lace dress because I need to look perfect on my first day back._

 _I then drove to school excited to see everyone especially Quinn Fabray! I heard that she wasn't dating anyone and maybe I can tell her how I feel. As I walked into school I saw Finn waiting at my locker. Why was he here? I broke up with him on the break._

 _"Hey, how was your break?" I asked when I approached him._

 _"It was alright until someone broke up with me," Finn exclaimed. I didn't think he was someone who held a grudge._

 _"I'm sorry but I don't love you. Can we be friends?" I asked._

 _"Of course we can be friends. I was just joking, plus I know how you feel about Quinn," Finn said._

 _"What... uh... how did," I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so shocked, "How did you know?" I finished but couldn't help my voice shake._

 _"I see the way that you look at each other," Finn said._

 _"Wait you mean the way I look at her," I corrected._

 _"No I mean both of you, I think she likes you too," Finn said._

 _"I'm never going to be able to tell her how I feel," I admitted._

 _"I'll help you even though I'm kind of surprised that my two only girlfriends that I've ever had are actually lesbians!" Finn said then laughed._

 _"I'm sorry about that, thanks for volunteering to help me," I said. I felt bad for him that he had to do this it must be awful._

 _"No worries! I have to go and get ready for class, bye!" Finn exclaimed then walked away._

 _When he left I saw Quinn walking down the hallway. Her hair was cut short into a bob just above her shoulders, she wore a white dress with black sleeves. She looked so beautiful as she walked down the hallway._

 _'Hey Rach!" Quinn exclaimed and walked over to me. My heart raced and I really wanted to tell her how I felt but I knew that I wouldn't go through with it._

 _"Hi Quinn," I said. What else should I say? Lets just go with how are you, "How are you?"_

 _"I'm good," She said then smiled her beautiful smile that almost made my knees buckle from beneath me, "I saw you talking to Finn are you two still together?" She asked._

 _"No we broke up over the break!" I said._

 _"Oh... are you okay about it?" Quinn asked._

 _"Yeah I'm the one who broke up with him, it just wasn't working out," I explained._

 _"How was your break, you know apart from the break up?" Quinn asked._

 _"It was fine, I didn't do much," I said. It was part of the truth most of the time I was thinking of Quinn, "How was your break?"_

 _"It was awful. Puck tried to get back together with me and obviously I said 'no' because I like someone else," She said and blushed at the end. "Anyway I have to go to class, I'll see you around!" She said then walked off._

 _I had to stop myself from running after her and telling her everything about how I feel and why I broke up with Finn. About how much I thought about her on the break. Of course I stopped myself because I would've sounded like a stalker. Then out of no where Santana appeared from behind me. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit and carrying her books for English._

 _"Hi Rachel, I missed you on the holidays!" She said but something in her voice made her sound like she knew something about me that I didn't know she knew._

 _"Yeah, I missed you too," I said still in my daze from when Quinn talked to me._

 _"Can you meet me at the coffee shop on Saturday at 6:30!" She exclaimed._

 _"Of course! Why?" I asked._

 _"I'll tell you then," Santana said and then we walked off to class._

 _The next day I was walking to school when Quinn came up to me._

 _"Hi!" She said._

 _"Hi Quinn, are you excited for the first glee club lesson of the year?" I asked._

 _"Not really," She said._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Mr Shue is going to go on about how we came 12th in Nationals and he is going to talk about the kiss, it will feel weird, Bye!" She said then walked away. After that conversation I knew that Quinn liked me and I was determined to tell her how I felt!_

 **End of Flashback**

I'm pretty sure I sat there for 15 minutes not saying anything and just thinking about Quinn. Santana broke the silence by saying something that made me even more speechless than I already was.

"You don't have to be ashamed," Santana started, "we play on the same team!"

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. For all you Brittana fans the next chapter will be about them!_

 _Love_

 _GleekLoverFinchel_


End file.
